Dancing in the storm of remembrance
by decision pending
Summary: Gw/ Sm Xover.Makoto centric. When you choose to dance with the ghosts of years past, only the haunting pain of loss will partner you
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sailor Moon or Gundam Wing due to some trivial DNA problems (damn)

Oh yeah this is like 11 years after Galaxia's defeat Crystal Tokyo been established(so that would make the inner senshi 27& the outer senshi 29) and 6 years after Makoto......  
Oh I'm getting ahead of myself there. You'll see what I am referring to.

"Speaking"

~_Thinking~_

* * *

Oh gentle winds 'neath moonlit skies,  
Do not you hear my heartfelt cries?

Below the branches, here about,  
Do not you sense my fear and doubt?  
Side glistening rivers, sparkling streams,  
Do not you hear my woeful screams?

Upon the meadows, touched with dew,  
Do not you see my hearts a' skew?  
Beneath the thousand twinkling stars,  
Do not you feel my jagged scars?

Seek not my mournful heart kind breeze,  
For you'll not find it 'mongst these trees.

It's scattered 'cross the moonlit skies,  
Accompanied by heartfelt sighs.  
It's drifting o're the gentle rain,  
A symbol of my silent pain.

It's buried 'neath the meadow fair,  
Conjoined with all the sorrow there.  
It's lost among the stars this night,  
Too far to ease my quiet fright.

No gentle winds, seek not my heart,  
For simply it was torn apart.

In den sturm der erinnerung tanzen **To dance in the storm of remembrance** German translation

Prologue: A storm to remember.

In Crystal Tokyo a land know for it's peace, serenity, and happiness. In a lush private park lined by the fragrant beauty of cherry trees in full bloom, a woman watched with saddened emerald eyes as 5 young girls played happily amongst themselves. Beside the silent mournful woman stood four proud couples of parents watching their offspring with shining prideful eyes.

Among the group of assembled adults only one had been granted complete access to the full extent of silent grief her friend endured.  
The others had speculations and inklings of what their companion must feel, as all good friends do when they know something is amiss . But they had decided amongst themselves that the best course of action to support their friend was to offer her a kind of unspoken understanding, conveyed by gentle squeezes and reassuring glances.

"Mako-Chan"

The woman addressed slowly turned her gaze on the one who called her name with such obvious affection, the one she would do anything for, forsake anyone for. Saddened emerald met with compassionate sapphire, that where currently tinged with no sparse amount of concern. Those sweet understanding eyes where framed by a virtually stunning visage of beauty, which was only further enhanced by the woman's aura of almost unrealistic and palatable kindness.

"Hai Usagi-Chan?"

Those three simple words seem to evaporate most of the worry and concern from the queen of Crystal Tokyo's eyes, at least for the present moment.

"I think perhaps we should bring the children indoors don't you? It appears we may have a little unexpected rain"

Makoto knew this to be a diplomatic way for saying "Did you summon the storm Mako-Chan?"

Makoto could not contain her surprise and a small amount of shame, as she looked at they darkening sky in shock. She had not called this storm,she was not even aware to it's presence, where on earth had it come from? As the senshi in charge of storms and nature and considering her ability to control the weather, able to summon it on a whim and command it to her beck and call, this particular line of thought was somewhat disconcerting.

_~The heavens sense my sadness, they know of my festering grief that slowly gnaws away at my insides~_

Pushing her dismal thought's aside, Makoto answered her sovereigns inquiry.

"I believe that would be the most appropriate course of action my queen"

She punctuated her answer with a slight bow of her head, both as a way of showing respect for her friend and Queen and as a vain attempt to hide her surprise and embarrassment, though Makoto thought this action was probably futile as she was sure her fellow senshi and their respective partners had seen the pink flush that had been gracing her cheeks mere moments ago.

Usagi smiled fondly at her friend and protector, before turning to where the children where still playing. Currently attempting to catch the velvety soft cherry blossoms that had been un lodged from their position on the flowering branches and where they now dancing teasingly above the children's head in an oh so inviting game.

"Children we must leave now it's getting late"

This statement brought forth a chorus of "AWWW's" and "Do we have to's" But none the less the children still obediently left their game and came, although grudgingly to their parents summons.

One child of the returning group didn't seem to share he friends be-grudging attitude, as she ran to her lone parent with enthusiasm.  
Normally this sort of action would be considered odd for a child that had just been called away from it's innocent world of endless fun and games. But this was not out of character for any who knew this particular child, who was currently leaping into her mother's arms her cherubic face alight with joy.

Makoto wasted no time responding to her child's joyful hugs, wrapping her arms around her daughters delicate body. she buried her head in the child's soft wavy hair. After a few moments had passed,Makoto released her daughter and placed her softly on the ground, but refused to completely relinquish her physical hold upon her child, instead choosing to gently clasp her daughters hand.

By the time Makoto had released her precious burden, all the children had been reunited with their loving parents, and had began their trek back to the Crystal palace where the promise of warm baths and comforting beds had silenced any last rebellious complaints.

As Makoto walked along hand in hand with her small child she couldn't help but look down lovingly at her charming daughter, who was currently chatting along in a small child's manner,so fast and furious it was could hardly be considered as recognisable Japanese. Makoto's eyes immediately began to prick with a stinging sadness. She could not help but note that, though her child bore a semblance to herself, she was still so very very much like her father, with this painful thought weighing heavily on Makoto's mind, it began to rain, and as each rain drop fell from the heavens like tears from a spurned lover,  
Makoto could not help but remember …............................................................

* * *

In another place in another world, a young handsome man who appeared to be in his late twenties leaned against a fully bloomed cherry tree, watching, but still unseeing into to the storm filled sky, seemingly entranced by the swirling grey masses above, which threatened to release their heavy burdens upon the needy earth at any moment. The thought of the impending rains did not seem to weigh at all on the man's mind though, as he continued to stare vacantly into the sky.

Near by four equally handsome yet diverse men leaned against a car watching their friends apparent vacantness, their concern was obvious but in some cases masked, but no less genuine because of it. They all knew through merit of loss to let their friend be, to work through his own grief, but the group of friends still remained close enough to offer their own brand of comforting silence.

At first glance the woeful man's stare may have appeared thoughtful perhaps even vacant, but if one really took the effort to gaze deeply into those eyes, they would discover a swirling world of loneliness, sadness, heartbreak and more than enough guilt and self blame for a lifetime . The man's swirling emotions appeared to mirror the stormy clouds above in their twisting turmoil.

In the man's hands, which when provoked, where capable of such huge amounts of destruction,  
he gently clasped a ragged old doll which he would occasionally and unconsciously give a tender stroke as if it where a lost child.

If one had the power to read minds and dared to look into this particular man's psyche,  
they would find only one name painfully echoing through his mind and seeping into his consciousness, only one desire reverberating hopelessly through his heart, so heartbreakingly simple in its own way yet so devastatingly impossible in another.

A strong gust of wind picked up, bringing with it the rich and heavy smell of the impending rains, the strong winds began to pick the cherry blossoms from their comfortable and rightful home upon the trees branches,and they began to descend around the staring man in a pink velvet rain.  
Pushed by the harsh and forceful winds the delicate pink blossoms began to dance.

The man's attention was caught by the pink blossoms swirling descent, and he slowly breathed in the crisp fragrant smell of the upcoming storms tinged with the soft feminine perfume of the cherry blossoms, the delightfully crisp smell triggered a flood of painful memories for him.

As the man continued to stare in his depressed silence,the cherry blossoms began their intricately simple dance of beauty,of nature, but to him in his saddened state of despair their dance appeared so much more than that,  
to him they where dancing that oh so bitter-sweet dance of remembrance.........................

-  
Woo! I am done(this chapter), again I must say sorry for my bad, bad grasp of English and grammar I state my German heritage in my defence. Ok so email me with what you thought(be kind remember im only 14,  
who you think I should couple Mako with and why(have you noticed I stated no physical features on the man it keeps it open,  
I have an idea who she should be with but good arguments may sway my perception. Oh yeah email me if you hated it and want me burned, email me if you have no idea what's going on and want me burned,  
email me if you think my English is atrocious and want me burned, email me if your a friend of mine and are laughing at me,  
or you could if you REALLY want email me with a suggestion(which I would love), praise(what can I say I live in denial)

Ja ne, or in German Auf Wiedersehen which means good bye .Oh also if you want some words in German for your story or whatever ask.

Love Reggie

Japanese translations

Hai=Yes

Senshi=Warrior


	2. Chapter 2

It's Chapter two everyone I'm sorry it's so boring, but it's a needed chapter, and I really hope it makes sense!

Also this Chapter and the chapters that shall follow are set 3 years after Galaxias defeat and and 8 years before the Proluge, confusing I know but bear with me and all will be explained.

"Speaking"

~_Thinking~_

Chapter One: Thoughts that lead to Action

* * *

The room was dark, silent it ached of eons loneliness, of longing, of want for something else, a need for more. Desires that could never be, that would never be.

Within these darkenened walls drenched in saddness, sat the senshi of Pluto, gaurdien to the gates of time, whose magenta eyes where currently fixed to infinitly old and ornatley carved clock watching with mournful eyes as the hands of time slowly ticked over.

Though her visage was stoic, her exotic face adorned with a look of complete calm. Her mind was rolling with turmoil, thrashing in the ocean of her own despair.

_~How can I do this,? To one of my own no less?~_

A small sigh escaped her slightly parted lips, the only tangable sign of her raging inner battle.

One that had seen the gaurdians actions in her years of service to the royal line of the moon would argue that she had no reason for inner conflict, where not her hands stained with blood? Of not only demons plotting to overthrow her queen, but blood of humans that also shared this deplorable goal? Had she not commited atrocious acts? Grevious sins to insure the royal line continues, that it would always be proteced by a full planatary court?

_~It cannot be helped~_

She mournfully thought

_~ There is no other way, I am so truly sorry Jupiter, but your line must continue this is the only way..............~_

With this thought she resoultly gripped her staff of time, which slowly began to exude an almost unfoly light, fully illuminating the once shadowed room completly and for a breif moment evoporating the feelings of lonlyness and saddness that permeated the area, replacing them with self rightious thoughts of action and duty.

Magenta eyes flickered over to the anciant and beautiful clock.

It was time................................................


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, another chapter is up! Again I apologise if it isn't amazing I have a while to go before I reach that level!

Also for anyone reading I need reviews so I know where I;m going wrong! Also I need help for pairings Iv'e left it open so far but yeah :P Thanks all :)

* * *

Chapter Two: The death of innocence

Blood, so much blood, the cities gutters where overflowing with the hot crimson fluid causing it to ooze slowly unto the streets, where it steadily began to cover the paving seeping through every crack and crevice making the very earth appear to be losing it's liquid life.

Screams rent the air, shattering the nights cold silence. Some where screams of anger, of betrayal, of unspeakable agony, but most where screams for mercy for forgiveness.

" Please Sir I...I......I have children...don't...oh please god....they need me"

These pleas met ears numb to the anguished cries. A trained and experienced finger squeezed against cold steal, an explosion sounded. The walls where painted in a thick russet sludge peppered with thick lumps of greying brain matter. The thick liquid began to steadily inch it's way down the wall forming rivulets that begin to trickle down upon the floor, forming a sickening beat.

"Please, let me go I won't say ...I won't tell....Please"

Eyes that where blinded to the young fearful face before him, currently coated in a slick residue of dirt, tears and bloody pieces of his late fathers cranium. The face looked up pleadingly up at the shingagami before him. Imploring eyes met with a void of nothingness. A look of resignation stole across the young child's face. Slowly his features began to contort, stretchinch and morphing in a stomach churning display, till at last they settled and where still, and the shingagami was looking at non other than his own visage.

" _I **Don't**_ want to become you"

The youth hissed defiantly up at his assailant. Poor child, He didn't know, he didn't have a choice. Once more a trained finger squeezed upon hardened steel, once more an explosion echoed, bringing with it the acrid smell of gunpowder and death, and once agian the sound of thick blood hitting the floor began,starting its sickening beat, it's unholy rhythm.

The sound of war.

* * *

" NO! DON'T" a man of 19 sat bolt upright in his bed, his normally handsome face contorted into a look of horror, disgust and ultimately weary acceptance. His pale skin was covered in a film of sweat a glaze of terror.

_~ No matter how many times I have this dream it always ends the same...... ~_

He might have been a pretty boy but he was no fool, he understood the symbolism of his dream, a permanently painful tattoo of his guilt, a constant aching reminder that he was a killer, a murderer, that he has willingly sacrificed his own innocence to steal the very life breath of others.

His eyes sought out the only source of light in his sparsely furnished room, his eyes reached his balcony window which was currently acting as an accomplice to the moon in creating a impromptu night light. The youth swung his legs gracefully over the side of his bed his arms pushing himself upright and landing into a standing position.

He wondered towards the moonlit balcony enjoying the way the glowing light made his skin appear so deathly pale, illuminating it almost to the point of complete transparency.

~_Like that of a dead man's, which is what I should rightfully be~_

He shook his head in a physical attempt to get his depressing thoughts under control, it didn't help to dwell on the scars of the past, but his mind couldn't let go of his dreams and their bloody scenes and grim conclusion. Grasping unto the bitter memories like a starving dog clinging desperately to a flesh covered bone.

He needed to distract his mind, to calm his increasingly morbid thoughts. He unlocked the doors to his balcony and gently pushed them open breathing in the crisp icy smell of the evening, welcoming the way the cold winds stung and pricked at his topless skin. The youth looked up above examining the navy blanket that was the night sky, enjoying the delicate twinkle of the burning masses that comprised to form a star. His eyes sought out something he had often used to calm his thoughts on many a depressing occasion, the planet of Jupiter. Though not a constant visible fixture on the evening sky, it seemed to make itself apparent when he most needed a distraction.

He knew his fellow Gundam pilots would probably scoff at this, raise a sceptical eyebrow or two or outright laugh at the youths foolishness, but he couldn't help but find comfort in the planets glowing effervescence and even feel a kin-manship to the planet, beautiful to look at, but come to close and you would unquestionably meet your maker, he sympathised with the planet, no one would ever reach her soils nor explore her blatant beauty, never know what secrets lurked beneath her surface for pain of death. He understood.

A growing light upon the horizon began to steal the young man's attention and admiration away from Jupiter.

_~Sunrise? Already?~_

The man's eyes grew in size as he took in the building light, that was not a sun, that was not natural. A weighted feeling of utter dread began to worm it's way into the man's stomach, twisting and churning within his intestines, bringing with it thoughts of despair.

_~Don't we deserve even a little peace? Just a moment, oh god why can you not at least grant us that!~_

A deafening roar ripped the air in two, resonating painfully within the man's ears , followed by a blinding explosion that sent the youth clumsily stumbling back , hands reaching up to cover his eyes in an attempt to provide them with a protective shade.

Then silence......... The light and it's accompanying soundtrack had dissipated completly, leaving the world with almost no trace of its unearthly visitation. One of the only tangable tokens of it's existence was the painful vibration echoing within the man's head, and a small crimson ribbon of blood that was leaking out his nostrils.

He knew by way of years of experience his fellow pilots would already be up and ready to explore this unnatural and unwanted phenomenon. He steeled himself for what was to come as he readied himself to meet his fellow pilots. Before he left his bedroom he couldn't help but steal what felt like an almost illicit glance at Jupiter.

_~Please~ _

He mentally asked her.

_~Let it be ok~_

End Chapter Two

Shingagami= Is like a japanese messenger of death

Also the only reason I'm getting the pilot to refer to Jupiter the planet as a she is because it just seems right, as they tend to name ships she's and cyclones she ect ect


	4. Chapter 4

So Chapter Three, I really need help with pairings, I'm writing in Quatre's Perspective currently because he seems to be the most human of the pilots( besides perhaps Duo) and is therefore easier to understand where he is coming from emotionally and consequently easier to write. Hope everyone likes it!

_~Thinking~_

"Speaking"

Chapter Three: Resolution and Realisation

Pain. All she knew was the white hot embrace of hell. Her senses where completely overrun with the inexplicable agony, blocking off her ability to see, hear, think or even breath ,but she could still **feel!**

Feel, as her skin was being flayed from her muscles followed by the harrowing sensation of her sinew being pealed of her bones, piece by minuscule piece. The feeling overwhelmed her completely, invading every orifice of her body, eating at her mind and memories and seemingly consuming her very soul.

, The flood of pain had overwhelmed her, she couldn't fight it off, it had washed away her very life force, her will to live . Abruptly it stopped,so this was it. Kino Makoto would be no more.

"Death"

She whispered.

"No, life" a gentle voice answered her

Verdant eyes snapped open to meet with a pair of overly concerned aqua orbs.

" She's Alive!"

Relief surrounded every syllable uttered by her unknown crouching companion. This statement was obviously issued to someone other then herself, but her view was currently being obscured by the concerned man squatted by her, completely disallowing Makoto from identifying to whom his statement had been directed.

Her eyes that moments before had appeared alert and ready, began to drop as weariness overtook her, replacing any form of curiosity that may have been residing within her body. Any and all questions laid dormant on her full lips as exhaustion began to creep up within her bones, snaking it's soothing tendrils around her mind, and pulling it toward the all consuming black abyss off unconsciousness.

* * *

* * *

Quatre stumbled out of his room hurriedly grabbing for the top half of his pyjamas, as his mind went on auto pilot, calculating who would have been responsible for the current turn of events, what enemies still lived? Was there a new rebel faction still loyal to the callous former regime of Oz? His lips thinned into a bloodless line as his mind went into overdrive comprehending all of the unsavoury possibilities.

As Quatre made his way into the hallway he was greeted by the sight of three of the four of his fellow Gundam pilots, all sporting their pyjamas and varying degrees of bloody noses.

Duo, the friendliest and most amicable of the gathered young men raised his arm in greeting, his hand busy in a pointless endeavour of swiping his errant locks of unbound hair from his face, as they persistently attempted to obscure his vision

"Morning! Great way to start the day hey Quatre?"

"Baka"

This testily issued comment directed at the friendly pilot came from a young Chinese man, whose short black tresses where currently residing at unnatural angles, testament to a fitful night of tossing in an attempted slumber.

"Ha-ha, I'm The baka? At least I don't resemble someone who stuck their finger in a live electrical socket!"

"Better than looking like a damned woman!"

Instead of taking this to heart, the irrepressible Duo's mouth arched into a mischievous smile as he slowly stuck out a slim hip and began to flutter his darkened lashes.

" Oh Wufei, I never knew you though of me like that"

"BAKA!"

Ignoring the escalating verbal tit for tat unfolding before him, Quatre steadily made his over to the opposite side off the hall, where his closest friend Barton Trowa stood, languidly leaning against the wall, arms folded against his broad chest.

" Some things never change do they?"

The taller man ruefully shook his head in agreement by way of acknowledging the comment of his blonde friend.

"Where's Heero?"

Quatre had fully expected the gun toting ace pilot to be ready for action, all icy eyes and controlled movements. Trowa inclined his head slightly to the left.

" In the communication room talking to Zechs and Noin, seeing if we need to establish a perimeter or resort to........more drastic means"

To the untrained eye the taller Gundam pilot said these words without even the vaguest flicker of care, but Quatre noted the slight squeeze of his companions eyelids, the barley noticeable twitch of his lips. He was praying it wasn't an enemy, begging the lords that he wouldn't have to kill again that no more blood would coat his hands.

The Gundam pilots arguments and depressing self pitying thoughts came to a sudden stop, As one Yui Heero entered the hallway, carrying with him 5 very loaded and very deadly looking guns. Quatre couldn't help but recall his dream as he gazed sadly at the weapons comfortably nested within his friends arms.

"No enemy forces could be located, it appears to have been an un-detonated bomb, from the time of war. Zechs believes that it was implanted by enemy forces to disable any advancing Gundam's, if ever they entered this area"

Heero delclared, his voice dripping with his signature monotone calm.

" Was it habituated ?"

Quatre wished he had not uttered those words for as soon as they had rolled of his tongue he knew, he knew exactly what the answer would be.

"Hai, a neutral settlement, population 500"

Indirectly they had killed again, their hands would forever be tainted with blood, never to be washed clean. Their sins seeping from their pores infecting those around with the poison of death. Even in peace they where murderers

" Zechs and Noin want us to look for survivors"

Heero verbalised their mission as he casually distributed the guns to the young men surrounding him.

No one questioned why for a simple search and rescue mission they would require firearms, no one acknowledged the flicker of sadness that passed from face to face. They downcast their eyes and once more steeled their hearts for what was sure to follow, for what haunted every moment of their lives, bloodshed and imminent and unquestionable death.

* * *

--------------------------------------------------------

The land was a charred corpse, a hallow mockery of it's former beauty, a place once teaming with

the abundance of life, now lay dead and empty. Where there was formly soft green ,there was now a brittle black. The Gundam pilots surveyed the desolate landscape before them. It looked almost foreign, out of place, as if someone had transported a piece of an unknown planet and grafted it unto their own.

Their driver waited nervously behind them, shuffling from foot to foot and biting at a worry ravaged thumbnail, he had refused to drive further into the grim land that reeked of smouldering skin.

_~ Who can blame him, this place stinks of the unnatural~_

"Spread out, We only have a small area to cover, this shouldn't take long"

The men nodded in silent unison to Heero's command, unconsciously gripping at their weapons as they sprinted across the still warm earth, which only hours before had born witness to burning death and destruction. After what had seemed like an age, the search was still bearing no results, the battered earth seemingly bent on hiding any form of salvageable life from the would be rescuers.

" I've got one!"

A triumphant whoop sounded from Duo's mouth.

" And..... and they may be alive!"

All four of the other pilots abandoned their own vain efforts rushing to where the voice had sounded from. The echo of four pairs of running feet could be heard, hitting the ground in complete sync as the men made their way hurriedly to what they where sure would be the lone survivor.

Upon reaching Duo's side they where greeted with a sight they had not expected, crouched beside a body was Duo, who was holding the delicate wrist of the possible survivor within his hands, in an attempt to ascertain the rhythmic sound of a steady heartbeat. The scene in itself was normal to many who had witnessed the atrocities of war, but what was out of the ordinary, was the state of the body. Where there should be grievous burns, charred limbs and cooked eyes, there was long fresh unmarked limbs. Save for the dirt and soot clinging to sporadic patches of the body, the victims form appeared totally unmarked.

" Well I guess there's no need to establish our Jane Doe's gender"

Duo couldn't help but wryly muse out loud, his indigo eyes eyes trailing the evidence of the bodies sex, found in the form of tempting soft slopes and gentle inviting curves, blatantly displayed in a show of naked flesh.

Duo felt himself get shoved to the side as Quatre rushed forward hastily, unbuttoning his pyjama top to cover the girl as best he could, in an attempt to protect her modesty and to stay his rising embarrassment and quell the pink stain flourishing upon his pale cheeks.

"Death"

Quatre saw the woman's lips part as the single word slipped out, though Quatre knew it was not a question, that it was not even directed at him , yet he could not seem to still his tongue in an answering statement.

" No, Life"

The woman's eyes shot open revealing deep pools of green verdant, framed by dark thick lashes coated in the faint residue of dust.

"She's Alive!"

Quatre knew the relief would be evident in his voice, that he should not place an emotional investment in the outcome of such a childish thing as salvaging a life , when he himself was responsible for the loss of so many, he had no right . But still he could not stop the feeling of personal satisfaction and relief from seeping into his body at his discovery of the woman's obvious signs of vitality.

As Quatre informed his fellow pilots of the bodies favourable status, the woman's eyelids began to flicker and pull down as if loaded by an unseen weight. She closed her eyes completely, falling totally into the endless dim tunnel of all encompassing sleep.

On a side note the reason I'm writing the Gundam Boys in such a depressing light is because well.....they are depressed ( at least I think they would be) after losing their families at such a young age , having to live in a time of war and being responsible for so much death all whilst going through puberty, would make even the most stoic of us have dark thoughts. But Don't worry I will attempt to keep Duo's upbeat attitude and teasing around to act as a foil if the morbidness gets too much :) Oh also HELP! Reviews and pairings!

Hai= Yes.

Baka= Idiot

Oh the reason I'm putting the first name after the last is because that's Japanese tradition :) At least that's what I was told...... he-he :P


End file.
